Special P
by XxdiamondkittixX
Summary: Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Leaf, and Gary are attending the school- but before that, they get a letter saying they will be in a SPECIAL P class! With delicious meals, lots of freedom and free time, what will happen? Perhaps love? Ik, Co, Po, & Ol.
1. Day 1

**Where have I been? Why don't I have any more stories? WHAT HAPPENED?  
Stuff. The answer is STUFF. I fell in love with an anime x3 It's really good- it's called 'Special A'. And since I love pokemon too, I decided to combine them and...Tada~! New Fanfic! I've been watching anime, and doing my homework and projects. School. Kills. All.**

**S-even C-rappy H-ours O-f O-****ur L-ives. Perfect description right there. Too bad I don't own THAT or SPECIAL A or POKEMON.  
Now I'm depressed hahaha...haha...ha...boo hoo. What a creative thing for a disclaimer, right?**

**Now, what happened to my stories? I've developed new writing skills over the past (crappy) three weeks at my school, then I read my fanfictions and thought they were crappy too. There were spell fails and 'Pretend or Not' was very confusing. I might redo those later if I have some more time. Then, I've been reading too many fanfictions. Sowee x(**

**If you haven't watched Special A, then you'll just think that this is an awesome story with creative character traits I created.  
**

**If you have watched Special A, you'll find that the character personalities are the same when comparing (certain) characters. The plot is something different. I won't be using Special A plot, because I've read plenty of fanfictions that use the same sentences used in the anime that it's so boring to read. Well, the plot will be different.**

**Enjoy and please review! I wanna know if I should continue or not!**

**

* * *

**

**SPECIAL P**

**CHAPTER ONE: DAY 1  


* * *

**

**0o0o(Dawn's POV)o0o0**

_Dear Dawn Hikari,_

_ This letter has been delivered to you to inform you that you will not be taking_

_all Pre-AP classes this year. I have received several recommendations from your_

_previous teachers, and have also seen your grade point average, which is simply_

_outstanding. This year, we have started another series of classes- where you will compete against _

_the other top 7 students. The arrangements are up to you and your class._

_This class goes by the name of "Special P." It stands for 'Special Pokemon Class'  
_

_Signed,_

_PRINCIPAL SHIENA_

My eyes shined in delight. A 'Special P' class! Being in the top seven! Not like I didn't expect that...but it was exciting! This was the maybe fiftieth time I had reread the letter, and each time I finished I swelled with pride and excitement.

A figure running toward me from the left became clearer. It was May- and she looked sort of disappointed- like something really bad happened. "Dawn, I'm sorry, but I won't be attending the classes that I told you I was. With my new schedule, I'm not even sure that I can even see you-"

"What?" I shouted. "But how-"

"Bus," May said, pointing to the bus that was gradually halting in front of us. The driver motioned for us to board.

"Oh my gosh!" Drew gasped dramatically. He was sitting in the seat next to ours on the right. "It's May Maple! I can't believe _she _made it to the S-"

"It's not important," May scoffed.

Drew went on, pretending not to hear her. "I mean, _May Maple. MAY MAPLE. _In the S-"

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" May screeched.

"What's not important?" I asked her.

May blushed, then poked her fingers together, embarrassed. "Dawn, I'm not looking down on you, but-"

"I can't believe May made it to the-"

"LET ME TALK!" May screamed.

"QUIET IN THE BACK!" The bus driver yelled, turning sharply to the left.

"Look, Dawn, I'm not looking down on you, but I made it to this special course of classes- the Special P." She flushed even more. "It's alright, I think we'll still maybe see each other,"

I ignored her. "The Special P? You were chosen too?"

May looked at me in disbelief. "Wow! Yay! We both made it to the Special P class!"

"You said it _wasn't _important," Commented Drew.

"You-" May started, her face all red. "At least _you _didn't make it to the Special P!"

Drew flinched, looking hurt. He pulled out a neatly folded letter identical to the one I was holding. "Well, I did, May, sorry to burst your bubble,"

"WHY YOU!"

I sweat-dropped, then turned to face both of them. "Wait, who else is there? The letter said that the class only has eight of the top students...That's me, May, and Drew. So who's left?"

"We're at school," May sniffed, avoiding Drew. "We'll find out."

**CHOSEN FOR THE SPECIAL P CLASS**

**Rank 1: Paul Shinjii**

**Rank 2: Dawn Hikari**

**Rank 3: Gary Oak  
**

**Rank 4: Misty Waterflower**

**Rank 5: Drew Hayden**

**Rank 6: Ash Ketchum**

**Rank 7: Leaf Green**

**Rank 8: May Haruka**

"RANK TWO?" I screamed. "AGAIN?"

"RANK SEVEN?" May screeched. "YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT BEING RANK TWO, DAWN!"

"Huh?" I looked at the board again. "Paul Shinjii? Why does his last name have _two _i's? HAH! I found it first! I win Paul! HA!"

Paul came up from behind me. "Rank 1, as usual," He boasted, smirking. "Oh, and you didn't win. I won by finding out that both of our names use ten characters. So I beat you by coming up with one more,"

I felt crushed. "PAUL!"

"There's nothing wrong with winning," Paul said innocently.

Drew stood next to me, observing the list. "Fifth," He said. "Oh well, at least I beat May."

May was crying waterfalls- anime style.

"Oh!" I realized, deciding to ignore Paul. "Misty's in the Special P too!"

As if on cue, Misty came up to us excitedly. "Oh, I thought I would have to deliver the news sadly!" She sighed happily, hugging May and I. "I haven't seen you two in AGES!"

"More like a day," Ash muttered.

"Hi Ash," Drew greeted him.

"Hn." Paul grunted. "Hi, I guess,"

Ash's eyes widened. "Did you guys not fight already about the Rank 1- Rank 2 thing?" He asked curiously.

"They did," May said. "You missed it.

Ash snapped his fingers, disappointed. "Darn. I had my video camera ready."

"Leaf!" I cried, seeing her getting off her bus. "Leaf, you made it too!"

"Dawn! May! And Misty too! I thought I was gonna be stuck with idiots for my Special P class!" Then, she saw Drew, Paul, and Ash and sweat-dropped. "Well, at least half my class aren't idiots!"

She studied the list. "Then the only one missing is..."

"Gary Oak is here!" He stepped out of a white limousine, looking very out of place. "Special P member- Rank 3!"

Random girls crowded around him, asking for his autograph or if he was taken. "Sorry," He apologized. "I have someone else in mind- but all of you are very special indeed,"

"Ka...wa...ii!" The girls screamed, and parted so he could go up to his classmates.

"Yup..." Leaf muttered weakly. "Half awesome people and half idiots..."

The bell dinged, and students poured into the school. The principal came up to them. "You have a special, relaxing greenhouse to study peacefully in. You will enjoy lunches in the kitchen part of the greenhouse, and have physical education directly outside. If you want, you may stay after school to socialize. This is our reward to the eight amazing students of this school. No events are currently planned, so you may socialize in there,"

I opened the door. "Wow! It's so...beautiful!"

"It's a greenhouse, duh," Paul said, walking over to the table.

"A table!" Ash exclaimed. "Food! May, you're the expert at making food! Make some for us, please!"

Misty whacked him with a random pan. "Don't trouble_ her_ like that," She snapped, looking somehow hurt.

"She's the best cook," Ash complained. "I didn't have any breakfast!"

"Well, that's _your _fault then," Drew muttered darkly. "But I agree- May is the best cooker out of all of us. So cook, May."

"N-no way!" May defended herself, also clearly surprised that Drew had praised her.

"I'll help!" I offered.

"Thanks!" May sighed as we walked over to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. "I don't know what's gotten into them- Misty and Drew, I mean. They looked like they could _kill._"

"Huh?" I asked. "Really?"

May nodded. "Well, the good thing is that we- I mean, me, you, Misty, and Leaf are in the same class. We'll just try to zoom through the year avoiding those idiots,"

I smiled. "And I promise to finally beat Paul Shinji!"

"This year is gonna be great!" We both shouted, high-fiving.

* * *

**And _that's _how this fanfic started. ^^**

**I will update very soon, I promise. Once I have more free time. I might even update again TODAY!**

**So stay tuned! Thank you for reading- please comment what you think!**

***~XxdiamondkittixX~***

**Currently: 4:15 P.M.  
**


	2. Day 1 continued

**Thanks for reading! Right now, I currently have 63 people around the world reading this story! Thanks! I hope you enjoy it as much as I love writing it!**

**REPLYING TO REVIEWS...**

******_Rena the Insane:_** _Special A... is it shoujo? I'm not the biggest fan of shoujo anime, but I'll at least try it. Anyways, I think this chapter was great, and funny! I can't wait for the next one._

**XxdiamondkittixX: **? I don't know what shoujo anime is, sorry! *Sweatdrop* Now I feel like an idiot...But all I know is that I really enjoyed the anime! I hope you'll watch it! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^

_**D3sstorjo: **_

_HM! Nice fanfiction idea! I love Special A the manga/anime :)_  
_ I'm glad that you made it a fic! :D_  
_ I hope you update soon because I love ikarishipping! Don't push yourself to hard to write so fast okay? Just take your time, your reviewers won't push you kk?_  
_ And if they do, they don't care much for what the result is, I mean, the more you take time and think about your fic, the better it is, so just relax, and write :)_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Thanks for the tips! I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^^

_**Ikarishipping4ever: **great and funny chapter! update again soon! :)_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Thanks for reading! I've updated...soon too! x3 I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D

_**suigetsu-is-da-bomb: **I like it!_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I am now officially motivated...and hungry x3. *Grabs chocolate bar* Now, on to the story! Please review! I appreciate all of your comments!

* * *

**

**SPECIAL P**

**CHAPTER TWO: DAY ONE CONTINUED

* * *

**

**0o0o(Paul's POV)o0o0**

I was different now, but still competitive. I still didn't want to spoil my pokemon- but I was fairly reasonable to them. I didn't beat them up, and I didn't pamper them.

The only reason I joined this school was because they had elite and exclusive battle skills and techniques. This was my second year- and the first that there was a Special P class.

The truth was, I didn't care at all about beating Troublesome. Although she was very clueless, and sometimes plainly dumb, I admired her strong will and courage. The only thing I didn't like about her was her _denseness. _She seemed to care too much about others other than herself and _her _life.

So now, the other five members of the Special P- Ash, Misty, Leaf, Gary, and Drew- were sitting at the table, talking rapidly about their 'amazing' summers.

I didn't pay attention at all, I was just curious what my breakfast would be.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Oh." Ash went back to his conversation. "So...when is the food gonna come? I hope May makes her extra-yummy pancakes just like last time!"

"L-last time?" Misty stammered.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "When I went to her house, she made pancakes for me. They were _delicious._"

Misty flinched, hurt. "You...went to her house,"

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, dense as usual.

May appeared from the kitchen with eight glasses filled with ice and a big pitcher of lemonade. Dawn trailed behind her.

"Breakfast..." May started.

"Is served!" Dawn finished excitedly. "It's May's special pancakes with homemade syrup! Enjoy!"

May began to pour the lemonade into the cups while Dawn distributed the pancakes- writing a _special_ message on each pancake using syrup as she went.

Ash got: "Hope your stomach is satisfied, because you don't get seconds! ^^"

Drew got: "Don't be mean to May, Mr. Rudeness!"

Leaf got: "You're awesome, unlike these idiots(:"

Gary got: "I know all of your embarrassing stories. Prof. Oak told me them himself ^^ Have a nice day!"

As soon as Gary received his pancake, he screamed. I'm serious- he sounded like a girl. The next part amused me. Dawn came up and glared at me, then smiled wickedly.

_Paul Shinji- Rank TWO. Dawn Hikarii- Rank ONE._

I rolled my eyes. "That will never happen."

Dawn smiled. "It's ON THE PANCAKE,"

"Is it, really?" I asked her.

She looked down, then her winning smile was replaced by a confused one. "Huh?"

I chewed the pancake. "Now it's in my stomach,"

"Paul Shinji!" She screamed, then flipped her hair and went away, anime-steam coming out of her head.

"I'll pass," Misty murmured. "I- I don't feel like pancakes."

Dawn looked at her, confused. "But, Misty, you _love _pancakes,"

Misty smiled slightly. "Not today. I just don't feel hungry at all. I ate a very big breakfast,"

"Oh. Well, Ash, do you want these pancakes?" Dawn asked.

"Yes! I _love _May's pancakes! They're _delicious!_" Ash exclaimed.

"Then my message wasn't really affective-" Dawn started.

"I'll take them," Misty said quietly. "Never mind, I _do _feel like pancakes,"

"Huh?" Dawn was even more confused. Those two dense idiots couldn't realize that Misty was jealous, and a little bitter. But I wasn't one to interfere..."Well, alright!"

_Thanks for being one of my best friends. You're awesome! Brighten up! (:_

Misty smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Dawn, thanks for trying to cheer me up, but something happened that really dampened my spirits today. I'm so sorry,"

"Well, don't give up," Dawn said, winking.

"Alright," Misty said, then began to devour her pancakes.

I loved Dawn- she could make anyone feel better. Too bad she was as dense as Ash, and believe me, that is _very _dense.

And so, began my quest to win Dawn's love- the only thing I couldn't win at so far...

**0o0o(Dawn's POV)o0o0**

"Misty, what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly. I had dragged Misty into the kitchen because I had noticed she wasn't her usual, energetic-cheerful self. "Your spirit is really low! You're not joining in conversations!"

"Ash." Misty whispered sadly.

"Ash?" I asked, confused. "What about him? You're not worried about him again, right? He's perfectly fine,"

I sweat-dropped when I noticed him dancing around happily-yet abnormally. "Those pancakes were amazing, May! Thanks again!"

Misty sighed. "Dawn, I love him! But he's way too dense!"

"Aww!" I cooed. "You love Ash...that's so sweet!"

"He loves _May, _though." Misty said bitterly. "Although I have nothing against her, and she's my best friend...I sort of feel angry at her."

"He's not in love with May," I confirmed, making Misty's eyes widen. "He's in love with her _pancakes_,"

"Which will definitely make him love May later on," Misty said sadly.

"Don't say that! Do something better for him! Prove your love by making something for him _every day!_" I encouraged.

Misty raised her eyebrow. "I'm a terrible cook, Dawn. You _know _that. Are you trying to kill Ash here?"

"Darn."

Misty cracked a smile. "Thanks, but I don't mean to trouble you at all. Sorry I dragged you into this,"

I shook my head furiously. "No! Well, if you say you're that bad of a cook...then _I'll _cook for you! Then you can give it to Ash as your _own _food,"

"Dawn, don't stress yourself-"

"Misty, we're in the _Special P _class. We have _plenty _of time." I laughed. "It's nothing."

Misty hugged me. "Thank you so much, Dawn!"

Since it was the first day of school, we didn't do much. And unlike others, we didn't have to hop from one place to another to attend our classes- they would all be held in or out of the greenhouse.

We just talked- the four of us- May, Misty, Leaf, and I, while the guys talked about boring battling and whatever guys talk about (XxdiamondkittixX seriously does _not _know! xD).

That was the whole day one- just talking. Tomorrow was the real classes. I promised I would beat Paul Shinji...

Speaking of Paul, he looked rather odd in the circle of hyper, talkative, and energetic guys. He looked dull, like a book that would never be read- full of secrets and the truth. Little did I know I would be the one who read his book first.

* * *

**Stuff. I'm not sure that I did better than the last chapter, but I hope it's okay. This story will get a lot more interesting as it goes by. You can already see the Misty-Ash thing, right? The w- Oh never mind, I would just give away the plot. I wouldn't want that to happen!**

**Next will be Day Two. It will be a lot more interesting from that point on. I'm already working on Day 2, so be sure to look for an update!**

**Possibly today! Or tomorrow! Just hope the vast sea of possible homework choices at school doesn't drown me! x3**

***~XxdiamondkittixX~***

**Current time: 7:32 P.M.  
**


	3. Day 2

**Yawn~!...Right now, it is 1:33 A.M. at the area I am at. Yup...so I want to write more! I got the writer's...the writer's...stay-up-and-have-a-sudden-weird-motivation-to-write-fanfictions(: feeling. (Is that normal? Does anyone else have that feeling? Probably not xP)**

**And during this stay-up-and-have-a-sudden-weird-motivation-to-write-fanfictions(:, I'm constantly putting my cat in different rooms to stop bothering me. He. Keeps. On. Opening. ALL. THE. DOORS! Weird kitty x3**

**Yeah, so I just waited five minutes for him to get off the keyboard. Because if I move him, he shall bite me and that will be very suspicious in the morning. So...**

**REPLYING TO COMMENTS:**

**_Rena the Insane: Another excellent chapter from XxdiamondkittixX! Romances are already starting to form!_**  
**_ And a shoujo anime is an anime directed at a female audiance. Just thought I'd tell you._**  
**_ Great chapter, I hope the next one is just as good!_**

XxdiamondkittixX: Thanks for reviewing! Oh...so that's what it was...(Referring to Shoujo anime) Idk if Special A is shoujo, I've seen summaries and they say it is, I really think it's not, but...? *Insert confused face here*

_**EternalAngel33: kewl (cool)**_

XxdiamondkittixX: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing! ^^

_**PlatinaBirds: OH MY I LOVE SPECIAL A :DD This looks like an interesting story [special a~ -giggles-] and I love Ikari,Contest,Poke, and Oldrival!I just can't wait for the next chapter :D You are amazing ;)**_

XxdiamondkittixX: I LOVE SPECIAL A TOO! I'm still obsessed with it x3 Why did they make it only TWENTY SIX EPISODES? T_T Thanks for reviewing!

**And my cat is sitting on my keyboard again. T_T GET OFF! *Insert angry face here because fanfiction won't let me put angry faces...!***

_**D3sstorjo:**_  
_**You made the ending so dramatic Aha ^^;**_  
_** I can't wait for the next chapter :3**_  
_** I didn't see many mistakes in this one so keep it up! :)**_  
_** I did see one in the beginning where Paul was thinking and he said that he didn't want to beat them up and he didn't want to pamper them. I think it is easier if you put is as a contrasting like He didn't want to beat his pokemon up, but he didn't want to pamper them either.**_  
_** I don't know, you don't have to take constructive critisism from an old woman like me ^^ JK...I'm still pretty young...kinda...xD**_  
_** Remember what I tell you :D**_  
_** ~Dess**_

_** I like how you anser reviews...It makes me feel like I helped :)**_

XxdiamondkittixX: Thanks for reviewing! You are so helpful- thank you! ^^

_**suigetsu-is-da-bomb:**_  
**_Aww I want pancaks!_**

XxdiamondkittixX: XD Me too! Pancakes are awesome :D

_**Animeromance luver:**_

**pmg! this is such an awesome story! CONTINUE! This is sOO Fantasitc! **  
** youre very awesome ^^**

XxdiamondkittixX: Thank you! I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! :D

_**Espeon210:**_

_**YAY! Great as usual! :D**_

XxdiamondkittixX: Haha(: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it! ^^

**_Ikarishipping4ever:_**

**_great and funny chapter! update soon! :)  
yay, a little ikarishipping from Paul!  
yay, a little pokeshipping from Misty!_**

XxdiamondkittixX: Thank you! I feel sorry for Misty, having to put up with dense, helpless Ash...Wait, I'm the one writing the story xD

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR SPECIAL A! I JUST OWN MY CAT, WHO IS SLEEPING ON MY KEYBOARD AGAIN. T.T**

**Enjoy, and please review! x3

* * *

**

**SPECIAL P**

**CHAPTER THREE: DAY 2

* * *

**

**0o0o(May's POV)o0o0**

After our breakfast, which Misty had marvelously prepared, which caused everyone to be confused, we went outside to the track for exercising/Physical Education/Atheletics/Cross Country (IDK; along that line :P)

We were to control our own speed, but the principal would come in and alert us when track was over. So really, all we had to do was walk, jog, or run. The principal blew the whistle, and I took one step forward. Leaf and Misty followed me, and behind us were Gary, Drew, and Ash.

So what exactly happened to Dawn and Paul?

They were racing around the track at impossible speeds, Paul always somehow in the front by even the tiniest hair.

Dawn wouldn't give up. Her midnight blue hair was flying behind her, and her eyes were full of determination. "I _will_ beat you, Paul Shinji,"

Paul just smirked at her and ran faster. Even though she couldn't win, Dawn wouldn't give up. She didn't want to cheat or have some unfair obstacle come in the way. She wanted to win fairly.

Psshh...I'm sorry, but like that would ever happen. If I were her, I would sneak a handful of mashed potatoes behind me and throw them in Paul's face when the principal blew the whistle. That would have made everything so much _easier._

Misty and Leaf were still talking about their summers and how they were enjoying the Special P class and the special free time we received. Drew, Ash, and Gary...I don't _want _to know what they're talking about. I simply let my mind wander.

This morning, Dawn missed the bus. She was early at school- an hour early, trying to beat Paul. He was 59 minutes early, making her really mad. Because she was already at the school, I was left alone on the bus- until Brendan sat by me. I haven't seen Brendan in, well, a long time, so I was very surprised.

"Brendan!" Drew greeted him before I could say anything. "I'm sure May is really happy to see you. I am too. Oh, you haven't seen Ash yet! Go on! He's in the back,"

He opened his mouth, smiled a little, then went to the back to greet Ash.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him. "It sounded like you _wanted _him to leave."

"I did," Drew said simply. "Don't talk to him again,"

"What? Why?" I demanded. "Drew, what?"

But Drew was sitting in the back with Brendan and Ash, talking cheerfully to them. I felt lonely- and Drew had taken away another friend.

I _hated _him.

"May," Leaf said, waving her hand in front of my face. "May..."

"Huh?" I was startled. "What's going on?"

"We've walked three laps around this track and you haven't said a _word._" Misty exclaimed.

"Unbelievable," Leaf added. "Totally _unbelievable_."

"Oh, I was only thinking about what happened in the morning," I shot a glare at Drew, who seemed to be observing me from behind. "On the bus."

"Why can't I beat you?" Dawn panted, still running alongside Paul. "I try my best, and you look like you give off no effort to beat me!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't always look at your hair and all that pink stuff," Paul snarled.

So Drew wasn't the only jerk here- Paul was also hurting Dawn. And Misty looked really upset too. The only one who didn't have conflict was Leaf- who walked, humming a tune cheerfully, oblivious to all the glares and silent hatred going around.

It was sad too- today was only the _second day. _(Sorry, May, there needs to be action!)

Dawn looked away, her face shadowed. "Fine then. I'll stop looking at my hair and buying pink stuff."

Paul snorted. "I can't believe you didn't scream or pout or anything,"

"I don't need that stuff," Dawn stated. "If it's that to beat you..."

Leaf seemed to notice where I was looking at. "You! Paul Shinji! Stop being mean to Dawn, you _jerk!_"

Paul walked away silently, a close-to-frightened expression on his face.

"I need to stick around you," Dawn joked. "Your special ability is _really _handy. Believe me, it is,"

Leaf laughed. "Don't worry, Dawn. You'll beat him someday. He doesn't even _try._"

"But it's like...he knows me really well or something. He knows all my weak points, too." Dawn sighed. "And then he makes me feel like a loser after everything happens,"

Misty and I caught up. Misty exchanged looks with Dawn. "Thanks...for this morning," She whispered.

"Did anything happen this morning, besides you making those delicious waffles? (Waffles! XD)" I asked Misty.

"N-no!" Misty stuttered. "N-not at all, oh my, it's _really _cold right now-"

We sweat-dropped.

"Misty, it's 102 degrees Fahrenheit out here." Leaf said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Absolutely fine," Misty stated. "But, thanks Dawn. I'm really grateful."

Dawn smiled. "Nah, it's no problem. I'm glad Paul didn't notice- he would give everything away!"

The principal stepped outside and blew the whistle. "Period one is now over. Next is...battling with Cynthia!"

"WHAT?" We all shouted. "CYNTHIA, THE CHAMPION?"

The principal frowned. "Yeah, why?"

"B-but..."

"Hi!" Cynthia greeted us. "Part-time job for teaching battling- it provides the funds. I decided to remodel the Pokemon League building."

We all sighed in relief.

"O-oh, so she's _teaching _battling," Leaf sighed, relieved.

"Alright, we all know how to battle, right? So use those techniques you've learned _against _your opponent. Seek his or her weakness, then strike the final blow. For this, I need the top first and second students to come participate in a demo,"

"Great," Dawn muttered. "I'll be mashed into pudding."

"Will you be chocolate?" Misty asked. "I want some chocolate pudding!"

Dawn glared at her, causing Misty to back up. "Alright...I understand, you're going to be vanilla..."

"Misty, _not _helping!" Leaf hissed.

"Good luck!" I encouraged her.

She sighed. "Never mind that. I'll _never _be able to beat Paul Shinji fairly."

"Alright, take out one pokemon." Cynthia instructed. "Yes, good. Now, let's see what we have...Oh! A piplup against a chimchar (I know Paul doesn't have chimchar anymore- but I just wanna use him for dis scene x3). It looks like Dawn has the advantages over Paul."

Dawn cheered and winked toward our direction. "This is the day! Take your phones out- record this! I am going to beat Paul Shinji! No need to worry,"

That jinxed it.

"Piplup, jump and create a whirlpool around chimchar," Dawn commanded.

"Chimchar, jump _over _piplup then use nasty plot." Paul said smoothly.

"Huh?" Dawn frowned, fired up now. Piplup, spin and use bubblebeam!"

Under Dawn's command, piplup twisted gracefully in the air and released several bubblebeam attacks. However, because some of the bubbles did not land on chimchar, it covered the entire battlefield with wet grass.

"Chimchar, slide and use nasty plot,"

"He sure has some 'nasty plot' going," Misty muttered.

"No kidding," Leaf added. "_What _is he going to do next?"

"I don't wanna see!" I complained, covering my eyes to a point where I could only see a tiny view of the epic battle in front of me.

Piplup landed, and slid due to the very wet grass.

"Now, chimchar, use overheat!"

"Huh?" Dawn gasped, her eyes widening. She stood there in fear, not able to do anything to save her pokemon, who was going to be hit with chimchar's giant heat wave. "B-but...it's not super effective-"

"Troublesome!" Paul was shouting, an angry expression on his face. "Get out of the way! The heat wave!"

Dawn didn't move quickly enough. She was engulfed in the heat wave, and was immediately knocked out.

**0o0o(Dawn's POV)o0o0**

"Stupid Troublesome," I growled.

I looked up at him, not realizing who he was. "Hi Barry, I haven't seen you for so long..." I stroked his face. "So you are real...I miss you, even though you keep on making outrageous fees if I'm late..."

The figure stood there awkwardly.

"Barry, please don't be all silent, please don't- talk! I want to hear you talk!"

I felt the figure slap me in the face. My eyes widened, and I was fully awake now, in pain.

"Don't move!"

My vision cleared. It was actually Paul.

"What? Why did you slap me?" My eyes were full of tears of pain.

"I'm leaving." Paul muttered darkly. "You were knocked out by chimchar's overheat. You really are pathetic."

"Huh? Paul, why do you have that look-"

The door slammed.

I was left all alone.

Not knowing I broke Paul's heart.

*~:~*

May rushed into the room. I had just gotten up- sore and tired, but alright.

"Dawn! You're okay! Thank goodness," She sighed thankfully. "You missed math class (Pokemon gets math class, FEEL MY PAIN! XD) Oh, and whatever you did, you set Paul in a bad mood,"

"That jerk!" I growled, remembering the scene an hour ago. "THAT JERK SLAPPED ME! How is _he _in a bad mood?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Dawn. Misty and Leaf are worried about you too. Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Yes, I guess so. Thanks May,"

She smiled. "Alright, then it's to history next! And guess who we have for history?"

*~:~*

"Professor Oak," Leaf grinned evilly. "He'll be teaching history _and _science."

"!" Gary shouted.

Of course, everyone else cheered, except for Paul. Paul had a very dark aura around him that even scared Professor Oak enough that he avoided him completely.

"I'd like to know what you did," Misty commented.

"Yeah, Dawn, he looks like he's thinking evil thoughts," Leaf added.

"According to Dawn, _he _slapped her. Unless he has anger issues or something like that and randomly slapped Dawn- _then _regretted it." May suggested.

"No," I replied. "Paul, even though I don't know what he's thinking, wouldn't do something for nothing. He doesn't have anger issues," I defended him, then added. "But he _is _a real jerk for slapping me."

"Class," Professor Oak called. "History will begin..._Now._"

"Hey," Drew said. "Can you tell us a story about Gary before you start your _remarkable _lesson?"

Professor Oak smiled. "Yes, I can."

Gary glared at Drew.

"Well, you see, Gary flew out the window on one of the bird pokemon I had shouting "_I'm an idiot~ I'm an idiot~ Riding an aerodactyl!_"

Gary turned a very dark shade of red. "Well, I _thought _it was an aerodactyl, and so..."

"_I'm an idiot~ I'm an idiot~_" Leaf repeated, laughing.

Gary put his head down. "I never thought I'd say this, but can we do some history now, Gramps?"

"Why, absolutely not!" Professor Oak said angrily. "I'm getting to the _good _part, Gary!"

"Yeah," Drew added. "We can't let our _awesome _teacher stop his _wonderfully amazing _story, right?"

Professor Oak smiled wider. "Thank you, Drew. I know who's going to be getting the good grades. And after that, Gary almost flew into the tree. He grabbed the branch. A houndoom was waiting for him below. Gary started talking and talking and talking about everything- food, pokemon, video games, dinosaurs, everything. He bore the houndoom to death. Gary is, indeed, a very boring person."

"HEY!" Gary protested.

"But it was true," Professor Oak said, amused. "Anyway, history time. I have more stories later."

We all groaned and pulled out our textbooks.

"Pokemon coordinating," Fantina said. "Is a very important skill. It combines beautiful battling with appeal, which is also very important."

The girls, except for Misty, and Drew nodded.

"It is not," Shooting a glare at Paul, Ash, Misty, and Gary. "Something for 'sissys' or 'idiots' or 'losers' or 'pathetic people,"

"We never said it was," Ash said, sweatdropping.

"QUIET!" Fantina roared. "Now, YOU will stay AWAY from our wonderful training. Sit on that bench, and DON'T MOVE!"

She turned to the girls and Drew and had an angelic expression on her face. "You four are certainly very inspiring. Thank you. Now, watching this as my gengar slices up space itself! It's kind of like Palkia's spacial rend, no?"

Gengar used psychic, turned, and did a slashing attack in all directions. (Cough, night slash, cough)

The coordinators 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed, while the trainers sat there, bored, except for Misty.

"SHOW SOME INTEREST!" Shrieked Fantina, point a finger toward their direction. "OR ELSE YOU WILL ALL GET ZEROS!"

"Woohoo!" Ash said glumly.

"Yay~!" Misty shouted happily. "It looks like so much fun!"

Fantina pointed toward her direction. "You, are one of the Waterflowers, no? Well, I've heard of your _spectacular _shows. You may join us for this class,"

"How creative," Paul said, not wanting to beat me. "I like the way it slashes in every direction, creating a shower of sparkles,"

"And you, too." Fantina said. "Come and learn some as well."

She didn't pay attention to Gary.

Ash sat gloomily on the bench with Gary.

"Alright, so I want you to master a technique for your homework, okay? You only get classes three times a week (Take note that this is a Monday, last time was on a Friday; So it's like class- no class - class- no class- class.) so master them all. "Au revoir,"

And just like that, she left.

"I was thinking she would leave with a more strict sounding exit," Drew commented.

"I love this class!" May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and Drew said.

Paul didn't say anything- because, you know, he was Paul.

"I hate this class," Gary and Ash said.

"Well then, we should go back to the Greenhouse. We have even more free time, not having to take the core subjects except for math." Leaf said.

As soon as she finished, I rushed off toward the greenhouse with a head start. Sadly, Paul caught on and found the quicker route. He stood there in front of the greenhouse, arms crossed.

"Why did you slap me?" I finally asked him. "It hurt! I don't know _what _I did, but I'm sorry!"

"You're not." Paul said coldly. "Stop trying to be someone else and mess with people's feelings,"

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused. "Paul, _what _are you talking about?"

"You were calling for Barry in your sleep, then you reached out and stroked me." Paul said.

"I'm sorry I stroked you." I apologized. "I was dreaming about Barry, and then you came, then you felt real..."

He turned around icily. "When will you realize it, stupid troublesome?"

"Realize what?" I asked, completely clueless. "I don't know what you're talking about, Paul!"

"Exactly. Just realize it already!" Paul pleaded. "It would make everything so much easier. Then at least I would know you would know,"

"Huh?"

_"Just realize I love you, Dawn..."

* * *

_

**It's the third chapter and there's already some Ikarishipping? But they won't get together until a few more due to Dawn's denseness.**

**I made Fantina EPIC. She shall beat up Gary during this year...oh, never mind, you're not allowed to beat up people in school xP**

**Anyways, I actually spent three nights working on this because I was tired, and it was during the night, you know. I'm a pretty good at typing, but I kept making small errors. So if you see spell fails, forgive me.**

**I'm looking forward to reading the reviews! Thanks for reading!**

***~XxdiamondkittixX~*  
**


	4. Cooking Competition!

**KATHY'S NOTES:**

**I am SO sorry I haven't been updating! I have this project called 'NHD' that I had to do. And I needed the sleep, plus I can't use the computer during the afternoon...My schedule is like this:**

**? Time- 5:45 A.M.: Fanfiction Time**

**6:45 A.M.-3:10 P.M.: School**

**3:10 P.M.-6:30 P.M.: Homework**

**6:30 P.M.-? Time: Dinner/Computer**

**? Time: Sleep or Fanfiction**

**The point I'm trying to make is I don't have that much free time for fanfiction. But I'll try my best ^^**

**REPLYING TO REVIEWS**

_**Animeromance luver: **lol at the mash potato part, that was so hilarious XD Love contest shipping~~ Nice story, update soon :D_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **x3 Yuss, May and her evil side xD Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

_**Rena The Insane: **What? No beating up Gary? :( And there's a bit of Ikarishipping already? That's so sweet!_  
_ I did watch a bit of Special A after the last chapter. It wasn't really the kind of thing I'd get into, but that doesn't mean I won't stop reading and enjoying this story!_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **lol Gary will only be beaten up if he says anything offensive about contests. x3 And I'm pretty sure that's in character, so you can look forward to it very soon xD Yup, there's a little Ikarishipping already, but Dawn's just too dense! Yeah, this story is now officially different from special a. It uses the same idea though (dense girl + smart/best guy). The rest of the plots are made by me. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

_**Espeon210:** Lol she should beat up Gary! Awww! Poor Pauk :(_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Wow, you want Gary to be beaten up too?

**Gary: **T_T Such _emotionless, _evil people...

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Misty, can I borrow your mallet?

**Misty: **Huh? Yeah, sure. *Hands mallet*

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Thanks, Misty. *Whacks Gary with mallet*

**Gary: ***Faints*

**XxdiamondkittixX: ***Returns mallet* Sorry for the inconvenience. ^^' As I said in Rena The Insane's review, he's probably gonna get in trouble. Yup, poor Paul- Dawn is just way too dense. :P Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

**_Anonymous: _**_Good story! I know what guys talk about because I am one. We tend to drop f-bombs,Show each other up and Talk about perverted subjects. You are better off not Knowing. I don't do any of this though. As result I'm the responsible one 100% of the time._

**XxdiamondkittixX: **O.o Wow...yeah, I think I _am _better off not knowing! xD Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

_**DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT: **I like how Dawn is dense in this one, it makes it more better than the rest of the stories I read most of the time. :)_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Thanks! Sadly, I didn't make up the original idea...:( But I am trying to keep her in character while she's dense! (Believe me, it's kinda hard :P) Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

_**suigetsu-is-da-bomb:** I saw no spelling errrors. :) Also your grammar as improved I think! I wanna taste those waffles! xD_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Thank you! I want da waffles too...:( They always have yummy food in the special p! I think today for breakfast they'll be having chocolate donuts. With lots of chocolate. T_T Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

_**PlatinaBirds:**__ I like Paul's jealously issues^^ I just LAUGHED HARD when Professor Oak said those things about Gary :'D Made my day lol xD This chapter was amazing *O* Hopefully you will update soon._

**XxdiamondkittixX: **:3 me too! I hope to add more of that xD And you can guarantee Gary's not gonna be happy with Prof Oak x3 Thank you~! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! ^^

_**RaveOn21:** Woooo, its nice to your back ;D_  
_ not much to say on my part other than hope you don't throw something out of left field . well that and im not really a fan of the whole pov story_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Haha thanks! ;) Okay, I'll try. And the only reason I use the POVs is because it is very hard to understand the characters' feelings. Plus, they must think, and sometimes they are all in different locations. I'm sorry you don't like this format. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^

_**Angelic Sakura Blossom:** Is he thinking that or saying it? I can't wait for the next chapter!_

**XxdiamondkittixX: **Sorry I wasn't clear on that xP. I meant for him to be _thinking _that. Can't have romances this early in the story xD Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

* * *

**SPECIAL P**

**Chapter Three: Cooking Competition!**

**

* * *

**

**Kathy: Alright, what will happen in this chapter? It's a no-class day, so what could possibly happen? The charries are all bored so far and have nothing to do! Ash is always hungry! So it's cooking competition time! But remember...Misty asked Dawn to cook for her and all, but what will happen when she's forced to cook? What happens in the end? Read more! Nya~**

**0o0o(Dawn's POV)o0o0**

"It's boring," May complained, munching on a chocolate donut that I/Misty had made. "I'm sorry to admit it, but no class days are not fun. I was really looking forward to another funny story about Gary from Professor Oak!"

"Thank goodness I'm spared two days of this week not hearing something embarrassing about myself," Gary huffed. "You people are so rude, ya know. Geez."

Leaf sipped her lemonade. "So _what _should we do today? We have...hm...six more hours here before the buses come to drop us off at our homes."

"S...six...more...hours," Misty sighed. "Even in summer we didn't have this much free time."

"Yeah," I agreed. "So, what _should _we do today?"

For some odd reason, Drew was awfully silent- ever since yesterday. However, May looked much more cheerful than him. Had something happened? There was rarely a day when May was cheerful and Drew was upset.

I walked over to Drew. "Everything okay? Not feeling so festive, right?"

Drew shook his head. "Thanks for the effort of cheering me up, if that was your motive, but I don't think that I will be all joyful for a very long time."

"Drew...?" I asked worriedly. "You look like someone stole something very important to you."

"Wha-?" He laughed. "What do you mean by that? How would you know?"

"Oh, I get everything stolen. My pride as being Rank one student for once," I glared at Paul.

"Don't think you'll be getting it back soon, Miss Rank TWO." He replied, smirking.

"Anyway," I began with a huff, much irritated in Paul's lack of kindness, sympathy, or anything along those lines, "Cheer up, Drew. It doesn't seem right without you being cheerful."

"NOW, let's tell an embarrassing story about Ash, Drew, or Paul." Gary announced to Misty, May, and Leaf. "As payback for them laughing at me." He pulled out a book from his bag. "The journal. I got it from someone in...Twinleaf Town, I think. It records everything embarrassing that happens. Truly a treasure."

"Yeah?" May gasped.

"Tell us one about Ash!" Misty prompted.

"Sunday, May 21, 2009," Gary began. "Gary walks into a pole."

May, Misty, and Leaf burst into a fit of giggles.

"See?" Gary asked. "Isn't that funny? I have more. Monday, May 22, 2009, Gary walks into a wall 13 times, thinking that if he did, a magical door would open- HEY!"

May, Misty, and Leaf were banging on the tables, gasping for air, giggling.

Gary blushed. "Eh, I forgot, the journal only keeps records of the embarrassing things that happens to its owner..."

"This happened only _last year_?" Leaf gasped. "Wow, you truly are an idiot."

"HEY!" Gary frowned. "I _forgot._ Geez."

"Well, what should we do?" I asked them. "We can't just stand around here doing nothing-"

"We should have a cooking competition!" Ash suggested. "I mean, when we're finished, it'll be really close to lunch time! We can eat all the delicious dishes!"

"No," I growled sharply. "No cooking competition!"

"Why not?" Paul asked. "Well, I want to see if you are Miss Rank Two even in a cooking competition. I'll be a judge, I guess."

"The guys will be the judges!" Ash declared. "Paul, Drew, Gary, and I will be the judges!"

"You will have..." Gary started.

Paul set the timer on his poketech. "Twenty minutes. Go,"

"What?" May asked. "A cooking competition?"

"Now that's selfish," Misty said.

"Yeah, but what else should we do?" Leaf asked.

"Alright, we'll do it then." May said.

Misty looked a little pale, and I probably did too. Misty couldn't cook by herself...

I would just cook for Misty, and she would cook for me. In the middle, while no one was looking, I would swap dishes with her.

"Alright!" I agreed, with new enthusiasm. "Let's do this!"

"Seventeen minutes," Paul said. "You better do it quick."

I began cooking spaghetti.

At the halfway point, I gave her the sauce. "Mix it," I hissed, accepting her Grilled Cheese, where the cheese wasn't melted and the bread was all hard.

She came back to me. "Mixed."

I gave her the pasta. "Pour the sauce and mix the spaghetti."

"Poured and mixed," She replied, holding up her bowl. "I'm finished~!"

"TIME UP!" Gary roared. "WE COME IN, NOW!"

"Alright, first entry, Leaf Green." Gary announced.

Leaf stepped closer to Gary, giggling, and gave Gary her dish- which was a philly cheesesteak.

Gary ate it, then said to her, "Wonderful. It has lots of flavors."

"Thanks," Leaf said simply, retreating to her former spot. "If I knew that my judge was Gary, then I would've put so many hot peppers in there..."

"Second entry, May Maple." Drew said, attempting to sound enthusiastic.

Without looking directly at Drew, May presented him a full lunch which consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, and fries.

Drew took the dish casually and began devouring it halfheartedly. "This was amazing," He admitted.

"If I knew _you _were my judge, then I would just give you some bidoof poop," She sniffed.

"Third entry, Misty Waterflower!" Ash said, smiling at her.

Misty brought up her spaghetti.

Still smiling, Ash accepted the dish and ate it ravenously. "I loved it! Good job, Misty!"

Misty smiled. "Thanks, Ash!"

"Fourth entry, Dawn Berlitz." Paul said.

Trying not to be fried in the spot by his glare, I stepped up to him.

He glared at the dish in my hands. "What is this crap?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a grilled cheese sandwich." I defended Misty's dish.

"It's _not _a grilled cheese sandwich, it's _crap_." Paul repeated. "I guess you're rank zero for today."

"W-whatever," I growled, masking my hurt. Even though _I _wasn't the dish's owner, it made me feel so weak and pathetic. "I don't really care. This just wastes time. I didn't want to do this contest anyway,"

"You were all enthusiastic when we started," May commented.

"Yeah," Leaf agreed. "But it's only a contest. Don't let these idiots make you feel bad."

I nodded hollowly, clearly upset. Why was I upset? It wasn't like I was expecting Paul to praise me on _this _type of dish...

How did I really feel?

**0o0o(May's POV)o0o0**

After that, everything was settled down and we returned to the glass table just to chill, talk, and finish our homework that wasn't finished. Even though it wasn't much, it gave me time to ponder over the events that occurred on the bus.

Drew, even if I didn't care much for that talkative and selfish brat, was noticeably silent ever since that incident yesterday.

He read silently at the table, his eyes focused on the words in front of them, not even stopping once to laugh at something that he thought was ridiculous in his book. He was as silent as a rock, and seemed so unapproachable.

Dawn, Misty, and Leaf were talking about finishing their projects, unlike the other three guys, Ash, Gary, and Paul, who were just sitting, bored, doing something and pausing to socialize a little.

In fact, there seemed to be a weird, tense atmosphere in the greenhouse.

"I'm going outside," Leaf announced abruptly. "I have...things to handle."

"What things?" Gary asked. "Ya want me to come?"

"N-no!" Leaf shouted. "Definitely not you. I need some time to myself."

I frowned, confused. Leaf liked the company of others- even if it was Gary, well, okay, maybe if it wasn't Gary...

In the end, I decided to let it go. Leaf had reasons, and I definitely didn't want to interfere. She seemed perfectly normal, so it was okay.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Misty asked after Leaf had left, trying to break the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Stuff," Ash said. "Misty, can you cook something? Like an afternoon snack?"

"No way!" Misty shrieked. "We just had lunch! You'll get fat!"

"Okay, then I'll cook it," I announced.

"I'll do it," Misty sighed.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," I argued. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly motivated to do it?

"I'll do it," Misty repeated, abruptly getting out of her seat and toward the kitchen.

"I'll help," Dawn offered, getting up.

"Me too," I said, getting up as well.

"Let me handle this," Dawn whispered to me. "I think she's kinda upset...about something."

"No," Paul growled. "_You _are not cooking,"

"Why not?" Dawn said, frowning.

"We don't want to taste any more-"

"Stop." Drew snapped his book closed. "Stop hurting her."

Paul turned sharply and looked at him angrily. "Do _you _want to be tasting something like that?"

"I would taste it, no matter what, because Dawn is my friend," Drew defended, avoiding my puzzled stare.

Paul looked away, as if he was even more upset than he was when he _tasted _the grilled cheese sandwich.

Misty came out of the kitchen, watching the epic drama as it went on. Paul was stony silent, Drew was satisfied, and Dawn was stealing looks at her, as if it was a secret language they only understood.

"I'll help you clean up," Dawn told Misty, running toward the kitchen before anyone could comment.

"Thanks!" Misty said shakily as the two of them disappeared into the kitchen awkwardly.

"I hope tomorrow is better..."

* * *

**Kinda a short chappy, but expect more in the upcoming one.**

**There _is _a reason that Paul is acting like...Bad Paul times fifteen thousand(: It'll be explained later. Paul just thinks that Dawn doesn't like him after all.**

**There will be a little minor Dawn x Drew, but it's just a kinda friend-ish relationship, kay?**

**Leaf has something going on that shall not be mentioned...because the author is mean x3**

**AND...Misty and Ash are pretty smooth, but what happens when the truth leaks?  
**


	5. NOTICE: PLEASE READ!

**NOTICE:**

I have made a brand new account that has a remake of this story in non-POV format. I think it is easier due to the fact that I have eight characters and it will be easier to follow. The story is still called 'Special P', but the summary has changed.

My email is now available to my friends.

I will only tell you my email if you are a good friend on fanfiction even if I don't know you in real life.

My username has now been switched to:

Dawnwish

I will continue to update my 'Dawnwish' account.

I did not make it just because I felt like it.

This account has been messed up, the spellcheck won't work and words sometimes get jumbled up. I have published the first chapter of the remade Special P without any errors on my Dawnwish account.

I will now reply to reviews as a PM, but only if you have PMs enabled. People without fanfiction accounts, you are welcome to leave anonymous reviews. If they are inappropriate, then i will delete them.

Thank Youh! :D

*~XxdiamondkittixX~*/ Dawnwish


End file.
